bleachcsifandomcom-20200213-history
Luna Hokkaidō
"Bravery and loneliness incarnate." Luna Hokkaido, or The Lonely Captain, is the Captain of the 11th Division of the Gotei 15, her lieutenant being Giorgione Omeada. She's well known for her feeling of loneliness, after the death of both her son and husband at the hands of Grand Fischer. She is later revealed to be a Visored, along-with her lieutenant. History Not much is known about Luna, as the story has yet to expand much on her background, but what is known is that she married the Captain of her division, being his lieutenant at the time, and had a son, before they were both slaughtered by Grand Fischer. She was then noted to have tried to kill Fischer in the midst of her grief, and was nearly killed like her husband and son, before being saved by the Third-Seat then, now Lieutenant, Giorgione Omaeda. 'Appearance' Luna has an athletic appearance, this being due to her constant training, even after becoming a Captain. She is constantly practicing her flash-step, which also contributes to her well-shaped appearance. Though is she is often called flash-chested, she has an average bust, but is self-conscious and often wears layered clothing. She has long light blonde hair, and dark blue eyes, making her an albino. She ties her hair up with a large black ribbon. ''Outfit'' Luna wears the traditional Captain's haori, with the symbol of her Division on the back. However, the haori is torn in some spots, and has been revealed to have been her husband's haori, and the same one he wore when he was killed. She also wears a charm necklace her son made for her, containing a family photo. Underneath her captain's haori, Luna wears the regular Soul Reaper outfit, but with a few twists. She wears battle armor on her arms and legs, the armor she wears being a new version, this new version being less bulky, but extremely strong. She also wears a full-fishnet body suit, ending at the tip of her middle fingers on both hands, and to her ankles. She also has kunai & senbon launchers underneath her sleeves, something which gives her an advantage when she's close to her opponents. Another advantage she has, is she has packs of kunai, senbon, and push knives located on a hidden belt on her waist, in case she uses all she has in the launchers. When casual, she removes these packs, but keeps the launchers. Her Zanpakuto is kept on her right side, though she is ambidextrous. She wears fishnet socks and regular sandals of a Soul Reaper. The remnants of her Hollow Mask resemble a single patch of armor on her right shoulder. Personality As suggested by her moniker, The Lonely Captain, she's lonely, and has felt so since she became a Captain, which was almost immediately after the death of her son and husband. However, she appears to enjoy the company of her lieutenant, and often indulges in his jokes. She rarely is seen without him, as they are almost inseparable, due to his worry in her safety. She is friendly, and isn't judgmental on appearances, proof of this being her friendship with Sajin Komamura. She also doesn't judge based on anything similar ( rank, division), as she is good friends with her Third-Seat, whose name has yet to be revealed. She cares deeply for the safety of her division members, often going to great lengths to protect them, willing to die to protect them. She also never lets those who have placed their trust in her down. 'Skills & Abilities' Luna is a strong Captain, one of the Strongest, due to her large spiritual pressure, and above average swordsmanship. She has amazing flash-step, being faster than Byakuya Kuchiki and Yoruichi Shihōin. She is most noted for her these two skills, though she has extreme accuracy, and is quite good at detecting spiritual pressure, even with an opponent who can hide their spiritual pressure to the point where even the Head Captain-Commander of the Gotei can't detect them (I.e Kagura). Similarly, she is capable of hiding her spiritual pressure this well too. She is also quite efficient in defense, as seen when she defended her lieutenant from several Hollows. Category:Female Category:Visored Category:Captains Category:Gotei 15 Category:11th Division Category:Divorced